


异性恋家庭

by Deaconmay



Series: Breaky WIPs [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaconmay/pseuds/Deaconmay
Summary: Brian loves Freddie, but it is John who marries her.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Breaky WIPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734898
Kudos: 3





	异性恋家庭

“我啊，今天又去找他了。”妈妈时不时，就会说出这句话。随随便便在晚餐桌上抛出来，如同一点微不足道又必不可少的椒盐，落在嫩生生的荷包蛋上。

爸爸听到，挑挑眉毛，若无其事抬头看她：“他怎么样？”

他抛出问题，妈妈就会迫不及待地回答。她的脸上浮现不常见的血色，活生生割开她麦色的皮肤：“他呀，还是那样。老样子。还是喜欢猫，还是喜欢花，还是喜欢乱花钱。他的前厅还是堆满纸箱子，里面全是他从日本买的新奇玩意，什么红漆钟，什么西阵织，唉，我也不懂啊。我只晓得一点日语，哪里懂什么日本啊。我只能捡着话跟他说，他不怎么搭理我，但也没赶我走。太阳很大，也很舒服，我好喜欢。我坐在他的花园里，看有一束黄色三色堇开得美，就挖来了。我走的时候，他朝我点头。”

她笑得傻乎乎的，兴奋得发抖。她的话前言不搭后语，没头没脑，可是爸爸边听边微笑，他握住妈妈干瘦的双手，他劈开妈妈缠结的话语重塑解救她的世界，他从不畏惧听懂她。

“真的吗？太好了。”他说。

他比妈妈白皙的肤色渐渐泛红，一点点地从他优雅的鼻梁蔓延开，好像妈妈不只是在说话，她还满胀了她情人花园里的阳光，正在倾泄给她的丈夫，让他和她一样欢畅。

妈妈热忱地看向窗边，那里多了一株三色堇，它被安置在一个粉红色的盆里，花瓣上盈着水珠。后院里堆满这样的花盆，草坪都成了粉红色的海。粉红色是妈妈最爱的颜色。妈妈每一次去那个人家里，就会带回来一株，她亲手照料她的记忆，它们在她的精神世界里纠缠她还不够，她还要它们在现实里也不放过她。

爸爸不会嫉妒。

爸爸看的是妈妈光裸的腿，上面刮了一道长长的裂口，正在缓慢地渗出血。

“唉，是树枝划的吧。我给你买个野餐垫，你下次去他的花园时带上。”

他提来医药箱半跪到地上，伸手握住妈妈腿腹，要她抬起来。瘦弱的妈妈，薄薄一层皮裹着松软脂肪，在爸爸冷色坚硬的指节中间，小小地奋力挤出来。

“轻一点！”妈妈皱着眉头说，却没有反抗。

爸爸低头用舌尖又轻又慢地扫过那道狭长的裂口，仿佛要它割得更开，妈妈绷紧足弓剧烈地战栗，他的手却瞬间锚一样死死钉住她。他的力度不由分说；他下垂的睫毛细微颤抖，比霜花还要容易消散，显得有些无措。爸爸是这样矛盾没有主心的人。

粗糙的舌面，敷上妈妈的创口，舌苔在阻隔破碎的神经和血管末梢愈合，食客在品味。

妈妈发出一声悲鸣：“约翰！”

记忆被强制唤醒破土而出让她痛苦。爸爸昨天也是这么对待她的穴——他钻进她的身体里，一滴不落地接收她阴道腥热的汁水，用鼻尖拱她肿大的阴蒂，用舌尖向上顶她疲倦的肉壁，压榨她，要她像哺育一样分泌，像生产一样分泌，她一直哀求哭叫着喊他名字，直到最后她声带滚过的每一声都粗粝嘶哑；她扭动身躯，细骨伶仃的脚趾胡乱寻找着力点试图挣脱，但他的手正卡在她耻骨腿骨纤薄的关节往下压制，单薄得只剩一把骨头的妈妈，抵抗因恐惧被折断而可笑，汁液终于一股又一股地被爸爸吸吮出来，汗水口水泪水穴水，他渴求并非来自乳腺的母乳的行为太过于理所应当带着生存上的急迫，她非核心的意愿不值一提，因此她的存在被降格到只为了满足他。他当然想要把她彻底消耗殆尽。她当然必须被他彻底消耗殆尽。

爸爸热烈地啃食妈妈的阴唇，向猩红的阴道口进行一次生欲丧失殆尽的求生，温热呼吸根须盘桓着，蠕动着在肉壁上滑过，穿透子宫，同脊髓交缠，柔软地植根肉体的干涸肌理：他在她身体里生长，于是妈妈凭借母性的本能，放弃了抗拒这种彻底的放弃。何况她潮湿软糯的大脑，已经坠落到尾椎骨的快感里，好像一根棉花糖里的星云，弥漫至草地上新长的芽尖颤抖。她瞪大双眼，看见北纬烈日瓢泼而下，整个花园都是拉长的湿润阳光，针刺一样，但她泥土色肉体上只有干燥雨水流过，又或许是发源自她自己的养分，神经末梢液体沙沙作响，离开她的，进入她的，她分不清，和虚无幼子的无止境交换里，孱弱的母体发出最后的哀嚎，不堪重负昏了过去。

早上她醒来的时候爸爸在吗？

现下的爸爸，开始用牙尖若即若离地摩挲妈妈的伤口边缘，手往上滑，食指拇指揉捏膝窝上那片软肉。妈妈为弹吉他而留的长指甲猛然扎进掌心，但她放声尖叫只因为快乐毁天灭地：“约翰——约翰——我……”

妈妈的高潮来临突兀且迅猛，像一场丛林雨。她的花裙子下，一大股潮热挤出她的阴道，打湿她的蕾丝内裤，丝滑的织物黏在她的穴口，妈妈死死抿住嘴，她觉得自己一开口就会呕出她的心脏，动脉末梢卡在喉咙口，一动一搏。

这回爸爸没有继续，爸爸放开了妈妈。

他用自己的掌腹，温和地按压她抽搐的大腿根，安抚她度过高潮后的空洞，等她拖拽残躯回到现实。他的棕绿色双眼有一种久远的天真真挚：“你还好吗？”

妈妈不敢看向爸爸，又移不开视线，心脏瘫软成一摊羞耻的呕吐物，她意识到自己已经因长年求而不得焦灼得衰弱不堪，被需要的苦难轻易攀越了萎缩成空蛹的承受力。

不过，在乞讨的也还是她。

“约翰，”妈妈颤抖着攥紧她的裙摆，布料一点一点地被搅进双手，暴露出大片汗津津的皮肤，她磕磕巴巴地说：“你可以进来，或者我，我可以帮你……用，用手……”

爸爸制止她的动作：“不用管我，你呢，感觉怎样？”他没有等妈妈的回答，就径自让嘴唇落在妈妈的虎口，像流星雨亲吻地平线一样，无声无息。

妈妈的双耳在这一刻清楚明白地同时听见了凄厉的尖啸和山峦爆裂般的巨响，情欲从她眼前这个男人身上轰然崩塌粉碎，残砖断瓦全是她在极度焦虑中蒙上双眼的血影，不属于他的本质。

妈妈瑟缩着抽回了手。

她不是他的沃土。

妈妈又伸出食指，蜻蜓点水地触碰爸爸的唇珠。爸爸微笑地望回妈妈。妈妈闭上双眼隔断他的视线，但他冰凉的触感依然探入脑海，她像死了一般宁静。他总是看着她。看她向他人无谓地纠缠，看她笨拙疯狂的痴态，看她撕烂引以为傲的乐章，看她把玻璃扎进手心。

她知道他却是她的圣人。被无望爱情折磨至深的女人，无处可去的自己弃置他身前，她风化衰颓的尘埃废墟里横生他恒古的少年造像，智慧在他手中卷轴像黄金河流，丰盛泛滥，她张开双手奉献自己的兽欲人欲乞求一丝希望的毁灭，但圣人启示本不在乎凡人是否需要将自己抽筋扒皮蒙受耻辱，他们的职责只是赏赐而已。

“我没事。”妈妈说完这句话就哭了。她哭得狠，鼻涕眼泪四散下来，早上花三个小时画的妆，现在歪斜的眼线斑驳的眼影结块的粉底通通被洗掉，一条一条的纹路挂在她的脸上，让她丑成腐烂收缩汁水发霉的梨。

但爸爸不介意。他站起身，温柔地捧着妈妈乱糟糟的头颅，虔诚地亲吻她的面容，眉毛，眼角，嘴角，他丰润的脸颊沾染上妈妈乌黑的残妆，但爸爸不介意。

因为妈妈将再次变回他的妻子，凌晨五点起床，为他洗漱打扮做饭打扫的妻子，安稳祥和，贤良淑德。对他来说，他或许也是在朝圣。

爸爸不用介意。

一个爱上同性恋的妈妈，一个自私的爸爸。这就是你的异性恋家庭。事情止于此，你不应该说再多。然而你的家庭是严冰，凝结在你的视觉听觉触觉嗅觉知觉，贴敷在你的行走坐卧，一个孩子只能如父母的钝化一样敏感，你听说将冻死的人麻木不仁。你还会怕，你想我还有被救的机会，反抗推动写作，绝望推动创造，我要抗拒无法选择的出生这一暴行。

你的爸妈并不相爱，他们只是欲望泥沼里相依苟活不至于沉默沉没，所以凭什么会有你的存在？

只要搞音乐的，都知道某著名乐队有个疯子女吉他手，曾经还是个天文学博士。你的妈妈。妈妈的疯癫比起激烈的断崖来说更接近平易的荒诞，咖啡加盐，红酒煮茶，能直接品尝出来错位。

她平白无故指责记者大胆逾越，哪怕他们只是问了有关歌曲内涵的问题；她在队友身边愁眉苦脸，“他们都不听我劝。素食是为了地球好。”她说。她在凌晨伦敦对漆黑一片的夜空数星星无声流泪，她到冬季的迈阿密海滩赤裸上身美黑，全世界都看到了这个女人，乳房突兀但乳晕浑圆饱满，肋骨像打断的翅膀残存。

他们也看到了她手臂上横竖编织的疤痕。她无疑曾经无数次用利器剖开自己匮乏的血肉，涸泽而渔，他们说，她希望能从自己的血液里面提取出游弋的音符。黑体加粗下划线，显得格外大惊小怪的——被音乐产业折磨扭曲的布莱恩梅。

其实在这方面妈妈做到了很多女音乐人做不到的事情，她成功用皮肤褪去女人作为公共财产的皮肤，人们看到了她自然的存在，不过妈妈对此种怜悯一概予以蔑视，她说：“蠢货。”“我过去是幸福的，现在还是幸福的。”浴缸里钓鱼又驳斥精神疗法的疯子，荒诞和逻辑在她缜密科学的大脑里实现了相连：症状摆开眼前直截了当，这些人却彻底曲解了她悲剧的指向，何其愚蠢。

爸爸遇见的就是这样的妈妈。

爸爸是小城镇出来的无名之辈，只当个录音师兼录音室乐手，不想汲汲营营。缺鼓手他就敲鼓，缺贝斯他就弹贝斯，什么都不缺他就在控制台待着，但他对自己的顾客从不花时间了解，那是他永远不想踏入的世界，索性一并断绝。

他明白自己没有才华，靠熟练挣到一些钱，没地方花全都攒起来，倒是有空便去给迪厅当免费帮工，它们给予他最热情的款待，不掺水的真酒。不过到这种地方，爸爸也只是自己端着杯子晃晃荡荡的，一团无风的海洋，没有形状地在香气酒气的缘上湍流。

相熟酒保看不下去，给他介绍新来的朋友。

那女人撩了一把金发，发梢拂过她柔嫩白皙的胸口。她朝爸爸扇扇睫毛。

“事先讲清楚，我可是基佬啊。”爸爸说。

酒保给爸爸递酒，朝他扇扇睫毛。

爸爸一饮而尽，头也不回地离开了。

爸爸没有朋友，独来独往，也不在乎，也不考虑改行，没有社会关系几乎可以等同于没有烦恼。他太无聊，又懒得改变无聊，展望日子如同展望铁轨上一节节挤满人的车厢，起床，工作，回家，睡觉，规整的车厢， 规整的日程，自己站在理智的黄线外清醒万分，清醒到祈祷列车祓除常规的桎梏袭击他，粉身碎骨，离散分布，每一滴血都混杂灰尘渗进水泥地里，成为崭新的历史污垢。这种祈祷让他活下去。

妈妈遇见的就是这样的爸爸。

尽管与爸爸构想的不同，他还是等到了他的变局。接到工作的电话时已经将近八点，爸爸之前还在超市面对成排三明治思索，究竟黄瓜鸡蛋，虾仁蛋黄酱，鲜绿肉白，哪个看上去比较不让人倒胃口一点。好不容易挑好，他一摸口袋，发现自己带的钱不够，只能朝收银员笑笑，饿着肚子回租的住处。

“约翰？你快回来。”

“又让我去灭火。”爸爸很无奈。

“这回是因为，你是唯一剩下的选择。”对面也很无奈：“其他人都被骂走了。”

爸爸到达工作室的时候，天都快黑遍了路灯还没开，成排的房子被一层余晖红英罩住，巨大的细节只剩下暗烧灰烬，人在灰烬海跋涉，越缩越小，缩成一片航行的落叶，夹杂在水泥路和草坪之间。夏天也是会有落叶的。

爸爸推开门，暖黄的灯光就像黑夜的奶油芯似的流出来，他眨眨眼睛，让自己适应一下，闭上睁开，面前一个瘦高的女人脑袋低垂佝偻身子，靠着狭长门廊的墙。

她凭空出现，陡峭地烙到他视网膜上。

听到响动她马上抬头，受惊母羊一般，瞳孔骤然缩成一道。没了乱糟糟的头发遮挡，长袖又挽到肩上，她手腕到手肘之间累加在陈年伤疤上的血口子暴露出来，同夏季雪山一样新鲜明亮，最靠近肘弯的地方，还有几小块血痂靠一丝皮黏连在凹陷未长合的粉肉上，山谷间隆峙一道殷红的血。

她看见了爸爸，她又利落地抬起手往那片已经伤痕累累的皮肤割了一道，鲜艳的液体涌出聚集变深，一颗烂红的成熟果实坠落她的身体，那张平庸的脸也随之变得平静，嘴唇上粘着唇蜜灰败的胎衣。

爸爸点头致意：“这有帮助吗？”

妈妈礼貌回答了这位面目清秀的年轻人：“我觉得有。”

“那已经比人生百分之九十的事情强了。”爸爸耸耸肩，和妈妈擦肩而过。

爸爸所在的工作室资历不算浅，创作者演奏者制作人经纪人，来来往往，他见过很多，达成了自己的理解：似乎人只有在剥离自己作为人的社会性理智性的血淋淋黏连不清的痛苦中，才能够产生对自我表达的痛苦的免疫。如果工作中对方造成了不愉快的情况，他也据此把它们当成随之而来的并发症，如同势不可挡的急性皮肤炎或偏头痛，而一贯秉持最大限度的冷静平和。他没办法祛除它们，至少可以做到不要火上浇油。

因此当进录音室看到的仅仅是一个抽烟的男人时，爸爸有些惊讶。他已经做好最差的准备，但眼前没有火，没有器械碎渣，没有鲜血——谢天谢地，也没有任何其他液体。

只有一位干燥，规整，漂亮的男人，半倚条纹沙发的扶手，轻飘飘地把烟夹在食指和中指第一个指节之间，掌心托腮，微笑着用眼角看他，轻佻但亲昵。某种贝蒂戴维斯之流的好莱坞式慵懒形式。他面前的桌上丢着许多万宝路的空壳，烟灰缸连着好几个纸杯满满当当全是烟蒂。

“你是谁？”男人的声音像一场盖茨比的欢宴。吗啡和香槟酒，水晶灯收集灯光，无形无声砸碎每个人手里玻璃杯的透明性状，与会者痛饮晶莹纯白，于是也都割裂，削减为锋利残渣。熟悉感热乎乎涌动在耳尖。爸爸觉得自己或许曾经在哪里听过这个人，甚至是在哪里见过他。他肯定很出名，人的仪态就是他的声名能够负担的最高形式。

“我是你的录音师。”爸爸说。

“我是你的艺术家。”男人嘻嘻一笑，又立马正色：“叫我弗莱迪。”他伸出手，和爸爸短暂交换了一下跳动的热量：“万分抱歉，都已经这么晚了……”

“没关系的。”爸爸摊开双手：“与其把时间浪费在午夜脱口秀上，不如为艺术献身。我没有夜生活。”

弗莱迪坐直身体，眉眼弯弯的似乎要笑话他，但他最终只是矜持地抿了抿嘴，抬手将烟头碾灭在玻璃桌上：“那我们这就开始。”

弗莱迪没有跟爸爸解释，为什么明明四个人的乐队，眼下只有他一个人在，他给爸爸看了拢共没几张的谱和歌词，听了小样，确保他知道自己将要面对什么。谱子里头有半撕碎的稿纸，酒店的便签纸，报纸，餐巾纸，满是黄黄白白的茶渍咖啡渍，有一张触手黏答答的，爸爸都不愿意去想那是什么，只暗自在牛仔裤上揩了揩。其中多数曲目的正式录音连节奏轨都没有，弗莱迪还一副若无其事的模样跟他提起，上头要求专辑必须在两周时间内制作完成。

爸爸马上背过身打开控制台。

“其实延期也无所谓，好东西总是要比想象中的更费点时间。毕竟我们都不是天才。”弗莱迪用他的小牛皮鞋尖蹬爸爸的椅子：“别着急，我不是雇你来施展奇迹的，我只需要你做好自己的事。”

那听上去可真是简单。

爸爸把这句话团了团咽下肚，让弗莱迪先准备就位，他去拐角茶水间给他俩泡两杯茶。

他回来的时候，弗莱迪已经在录音间里了，旁边站着一个女人。是刚刚门口那个女人。她僵直地抱臂站在弗莱迪旁边，神情哀恸地说些什么，长袖袖口严严实实的，看不到一点红色。她并没有发现一层玻璃外站着一位陌生人。弗莱迪本来正不安地在钢琴上胡乱弹奏，动作幅度夸张仿佛真的在表演。但他一抬眼看见爸爸，马上停下来朝他招手。

“快进来，快进来！”他的口型这么说。


End file.
